Harry Potter: our version
by Bellaminion
Summary: Submit a character to take place in the wizarding world of harry potter. Submission Date extended. Rateing will change Read last chapter before submitting. DEADLINE EXTENDED
1. Rules

******A/N: I am going to do a fic that is in the original harry potter time with the original event…and some I add myself but instead of foucusing on ron harry and Hermione I want you guys to submit your own characters. If you have a account please sign in because _I won't except characters from anonymous reviewers_ . Deadline is October 31st. Please only submit one character but if you sumbit 2 I will pm you asking which one you want to be in the fic and if you don't reply by the time I start writing then I am just going to pick the one I like best. Also read my character down below so there isn't the same for stuff like romance. This story will take place around deathly hallows (time period) but I will add some events of my own. Another thing is its still going to take place in the same decade as the original Harry Potter (which I do not own) but will have some things in it (like new music and ipods) but just sort of ignor the fact that they shouldn't be there. Also the story starts around Order of the Phoenix but will still end with The Deathly Hallows**


	2. Character Submission Form

***=optional**

**Name (first and last)**

***Nickname(s)* **

**Gender**

**Age**

**Eyes**

**Hair**

**Completion/skin**

**Body Type**

**Personality/nature**

**Animagi? If so registered? and Animagi Nickname?**

**Romance**

**Friends (pick real characters or other submitted characters)**

**Enemies (same guidelines as friends)**

**House**

**Year**

**Wand (length, core, wood, (*first, second?*)**

**If not first wand how they broke they're previous wand(s)**

***Patronus***

**Blood (Pure, Half, Muggle-born)**

***Quidditch Position***

***Family (events, crimes, anything really)***

***Favourite Class***

**Best Class**

***Least Favourite Class***

**Worst Class**

**Pet **

**Pets Name:**

***Pets nature***

**Other**

**Notes/events you would like them to take place in**

**If you want to add or change anything just pm me **

**~My Character~ (Same first name as me and some traits but the rest is just random)**

**Name: Amber Flame**

**Nicknames: Am, Amie**

**Gender:Female**

**Age:16**

**Eyes:Brown**

**Hair:Brown with Blond and Red highlights**

**Complextion/Skin: a bit pale, lots of small scars**

**Body Type: She has a on and off eating disorder so it changes**

**Personalitly/Nature: slightly insane, can be a klutz, funny, smart, dramatic, ocasionally nice, has a hard time making small decisions and finds it stressful to decide on something as simple as her favorite colour or movie**

**Animagi: White wolf with grey paws (not registered) nickname-Whitetail**

**Romance:boyfriend/Draco Malfoy**

**Friends:Bellatrix Lestrange (BFF), Luna Lovegood, **

**Enimies: Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter**

**House:Slytherin**

**Year:6th**

**Wand: 12" threstral hair core, burnt moutian pine (first wand)**

**Patronus: Wolf**

**Blood:Pure**

**Quidditch: keeper**

**Family: She is a pure blood but was adopted and raised by muggles, to prove her loyalty to lord voldemort she killed them (no one knows) when not living at Hogwarts she lives between Malfoy Manor with Draco and Lestrange Manor with Bellatrix. **

**Favorite Class: Care of Magical Creatures **

**Best Class: Defense Agianst the Dark Arts and Potions**

**Least Favorite Class: Herbology and Flying (gets sick) **

**Worst Class: Herbology**

**Pet:Red Havanna Brown cat**

**Pets Name: Applewood**

**Pets Nature: loyal, playful, loud, klutzy**


	3. Characters so far

**The marks at the end of some names are just reminders to me as to which I have already written chapters for. **

**~Slytherins~**

**4th year- **Aphrodite Evans _(Call me cat333) *_

**5****th**** year**- Darcy Marie _(DestinedForGreatness)_

**5th year-** Jonathan Carlisle _(Silverstone007)_

**5th year-** Octavia Meliflua _(Etain-Cassiopeia-Lestrange)_

**6th year-** Amber Flame _(Bellaminion)_

**6th year-** Alice Rosier _(BellatrixLunaRiddle)_

**7th year-** Eryn Kirkland _(i heart manga 89)_

**7th year-** Myla Underhand _(Echo101)_

**~Ravenclaw~**

**1st year-** Gage McCarty _(Okami-G)_

**1st year-** Athena Malfoy _(Death Eaters Rule)_

**2nd year- **Persephone Malfoy (_XxTeAmBeLlAtRiXxX)_

**4th year-** Radella O'Malley_ (LittleMissDreamer7)_

**5th year**_**-** _Phoenyx Song_(Phoenyx Song)_

**6th year-** Beth Carter _(flowerbirdie13)_

**7th year- **Capricorn Ridge _(Dianna Phantom27)_

**7th year-** Grace Ghetto _(xXjaziXx)_

**~Griffindor~**

**4th year-** Linda Lasky _(Beatifulsapphiregoddess)_

**4th year-** Aramina Maletta _(Most Loyal Bellaminion)_

**5th year-** Vanessa A. Perice _(Hollywollypolly)_

**5th year- **Alex Dumbledore _(Harry Albus Dumbledore Potter)_

**5th year- **Mary Oralee _(Stel Pynabe)_

**5th year-** Katarina Lee _(BriarHarpies)_

**7th year-** Grace Palmer _(Ratchet Jr)_

**~Hufflepuff~**

**5th year-** Melodina Moore _(Juelz Rox)_

**6th year-** Joanne Jones _(RuuunItsJasmine)_


	4. Quidditch

**A/N: So like in the movie for each team there will be ****three chasers****, ****two beaters****, ****one keeper**** and ****one seeker**** and also the original Harry Potter characters will not be in quidditch so like Harry Potter will not be Griffindor's seeker.**

**Griffindor Quidditch Team**

**Chasers- Linda Lasky, Vanessa Peirce, Katarina Lee**

**Beaters-**

**Keeper-**

**Seeker-**

**Slytherin Qudditch Team**

**Chasers- Jonathan Carlisle, **

**Beaters-**

**Keeper- Amber Flame**

**Seeker- **

**Ravenclaw Qudditch Team**

**Chasers- Capricorn Ridge **

**Beaters-**

**Keeper-**

**Seeker- Athena Malfoy**

**Hufflepuff Qudditch Team**

**Chasers-**

**Beaters-**

**Keeper-**

**Seeker-**


	5. New Deadline

**A/N: Thanks for submitting everyone, I have just decided I will extend the deadline to November 1****st**** because that way if anyone is wanted to do a character after their pottmore character (which starts on October 31****st****) they can ^_^**


	6. NOTE

**This is obiously a problem so I am going to write the ages of the original main characters and after you read this can you please, please PLEASE pm the age of your character even if it stays the same**

**Fred/George- 7th years/17**

**Harry/Ron/Hermione and their friends-5th years/15**

**Ginny-4th year/14**

**Also this starts in the 5th movie/book then but it will end with the 7th**


End file.
